


SaiOuma One-Shot's/Head Canon's

by UltimatePantaEater



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (more tags to be added in the future), Birds, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Cats, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Lies, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Omasai - Freeform, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Pansexual Oma Kokichi, Roommates, Tired Saihara Shuichi, oumasai, saioma, saiouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimatePantaEater/pseuds/UltimatePantaEater
Summary: REQUESTS ARE OPEN. I will probably write some random one-shots or head canon's whether or not people request. Anyways, these are saiouma one-shots and head canons
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 8





	1. Rules ig

Yes, requests are open. Sorry if I don't immediately respond, or do your request right away. I will try to respond and do the request as soon as I see your comments. Here are some rules on what you can and cannot request I guess. ALSO PLEASE DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE FINISHED THE GAME I DON'T WANT TO ACCIDENTLY SPOIL YOU. Unless you don't care about spoilers in which case, I guess I can't really stop you now can I?

What you can request:  
\- Poly relationships. (ex: Shuichi x Kokichi x Reader or Shuichi x Kokichi x Rantaro).  
\- Fluff (ex: cuddles or going on a picnic).  
\- Angst (ex: When Kokichi died or they have a break up).  
\- Lime(?): (ex: They make out or things get a little steamy but not too far).  
\- Alternate Universes: (ex: Phantom Thief au or No Killing Game AU) Also please specify an non killing game au or non despair au if you're requesting and wanting it to be like that. Cause if you don't I'll automatically make it in the canon universe.  
\- Pretty much anything else that I don't specify in the "what to not request" category.

What you cannot request:  
\- Please no nsfw/smut/lemon: (ex: sex or masturbation).   
\- Absolutely no non con. (ex: rape or molestation). (You can request one sided relationship or yandere but please don't request non con nsfw).  
\- Absolutely no pedo stuff. (ex: molestation or sexualizing or romanticizing a child). (You can request Shuichi and Kokichi as kids being friends or whatever but I refuse to sexualize them).   
\- Absolutely no incest. (ex: Shuichi and Kokichi being brothers and being romanticized or Shuichi and Kokichi being related in any way and then being romanticized). I shouldn't even have to explain these things but I did it anyways cause I felt the need to. 

That's pretty much all I think. If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to comment them and I'll be sure to reply as soon as possible.   
With everything I needed to write being written, I'd just like to remind you to:

Get good rest if you need to. Take any meds you may have forgotten to take. Stay safe while going out (both in terms of the virus and in terms of there being evil people in the world). And care about and love yourself! Now have a good day/night!!!!!!!!


	2. Checkers (One-shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi finds a kitten while walking home from work. Some fluff happens and then Shuichi finds out about the kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot includes: non-despair au, no killing game au, and it's just fluff.

Kokichi sighed, both out of boredom and out of finally being free from his job at the café. It was nice to talk to people and sometimes even play pranks on his co-workers, but it was starting to get more and more boring.   
He shook his head a little, to snap out of his tiredness, and began to walk home. His shared apartment home wasn't far from where he worked, so he didn't bother driving. That way he could also stay fit from drinking all the panta he drank and all the little snacks he would eat during his work time. Everyday, at least twice a day, Kokichi had to walk past a couple of dark ally ways. It didn't scare him, but he wondered if there were ever any sketchy people who go there. Probably, but if there were, no doubt Shuichi would probably be on their case and then they would have to be removed from doing anything bad. 

He turned his attention away from the long dark ally's and stared ahead toward where he would have to cross the street and then get to the end of that street to get to the apartments. He stopped shortly after, however, at the sound of something moving. He quickly looked to where the sound was coming from, and saw that it was down one of the ally ways. Now he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit spooked by whatever could be going on, but his curiousness was much stronger. 

Kokichi slowly made his way more towards the sound, at least a little prepared in case someone decided to jump him or something. The sound happened again, and he saw what it was. It was a small box, which was closed, however there seemed to be something moving inside of it. Kokichi doubted it would be something too threatening, the worst thing it could be was possibly a rat. He was still cautious when opening the box though, as to not be attacked by whatever animal was inside.   
Inside was a little ball of black and white fluff, it was a small kitten. Kokichi's heart was hit, with both hurt that someone would just leave the poor thing in a box to die, and that it was just so cute. He carefully picked the kitten up and held it in his hands. It was so small, looking only a few weeks old. He did think about how he would have to take it to a vet and then buy food and other necessities for the cat if he were to keep it. But those wouldn't matter to him too much, he couldn't stop thinking about how nice it would be to have a cat around the house. However, it might take a little convincing for Shuichi to agree, as they already had a parakeet, named Holmes. Which of course Shuichi would name her that. (Kokichi insisted on calling her "Homie" though).   
Kokichi held the whining kitten in his hands, protectively, while continuing his walk home, walking faster than before.

When Kokichi arrived home, he quickly took off his shoes and then took the kitten to his shared room to maybe hide. If he couldn't keep the kitten, he'd play a game that made sure that at least he got to spend a bit more time with the kitten. He put the kitten on the soft bed, and then quickly went to go get some tiny pieces of fish and a small bowl of water. He took those, and the kitten, and hid them in the, surprisingly big, closet. While he was still there, he quickly changed out of his work clothes, and into his own style of clothing. He hesitated when he grabbed his checkered scarf. He smiled and folded it nicely, and put it nearby the food and water, hoping that the kitten would realize it was supposed to be it's bed.   
Luck was on Kokichi's side, as when Shuichi gets home, he doesn't really change his clothes and Kokichi gets up earlier than Shuichi, which means he has plenty of time to get the kitten out of there. He began to wonder what would happen if the kitten started to get whiny again, hopefully it wouldn't. With that thought in mind, he began to wonder where he could put the kitten in order to keep it more secretive. However, he was not able to make a conclusion, as the front door was heard being opened and shut. Kokichi was now a little bit nervous, but then again he was good at hiding it almost every time he was doing something he wasn't supposed to.  
"Shumai!!" Kokichi greeted, jumping onto Shuichi as soon as he could. Shuichi had still been taking off one of his shoes. He let out a little yelp as Kokichi hugged him extra tight, to the point where it was hard to breath. Kokichi noticed and let go, letting Shuichi finish taking off his shoe and take his breath. He didn't look as stressed as he usually was, so maybe he had less work to do? "How was work today?" Kokichi asked, becoming more calm. "It. . .was alright I guess. I mean nothing really too new. Not much has been happening lately though, so we've been taking it a little more easy than usual," Shuichi explained. "How was your day?" he asked, sitting on the couch. Kokichi followed and joined him on the couch. "Hmm. . .well there was this one chick who wouldn't stop stealing some of the sweets we had out, like those 50 cent ones. So, I had to kick her out in front of everyone and it was embarrassing because she really had to steal those? There was also a small fire that happened, and people freaked out, but me and Komaru were able to stop it," the shorter explained, like it was an everyday type thing.   
Shuichi didn't know if that first story was a lie or not, but that second one was most likely a lie. "R-really?" He asked, a little concerned despite it most likely being a lie. You know, just in case it was the truth. "Nishishi~" was all Kokichi's response was as he cupped Shuichi's face. His face went warmer at that. "I love it when you do that," he admitted. Shuichi became quickly confused. "When I do what? Care about you? Or when I fall for your lies?" he questioned. Kokichi giggled again at the other's questions. "Maybe that was a lie. Maybe you look really stupid when you do that," Kokichi suddenly got very serious, but he still held Shuichi's face in his hands. "That's a lie. . .right?" Shuichi was becoming a little unsure. "Yes, it was. You're getting better at this, I'll have to step it up a little more," Kokichi confirmed with a warm and genuine smile. Then he kissed the other on the cheek. 

Shuichi became a bit flustered at that, as if they haven't been dating and doing this sort of thing for about a year now. "I'll never get bored of you, my beloved. You always have the best reactions and the best of everything," Kokichi sighed, hugging onto Shuichi. "And that's the absolute truth." Shuichi wished that he could be as good at Kokichi when it came to showing affection. But he remembered that at one point, especially at the beginning of Kokichi's crush on Shuichi, that Kokichi had been terrible at showing that he loved him.   
"I'll never get bored of you either. I love you very much, baby," Shuichi then hugged the other closer, resting his chin on the top of Kokichi's head. They stayed like that in silence, just soaking in each other's love after their hard working day. After about 7 minutes or so, Shuichi turned his attention to the bird cage which sat next to the window in the living room. "Did you feed and water Holmes, yet? If not, I'll do it," Shuichi whispered. "No, I was home just a few minutes before you got home. I forgot to tell you, but I also cleaned out Homie's birdcage yesterday," Kokichi replied, a smile on his face. Shuichi rolled his eyes at the nickname, but Kokichi knew he didn't really care too much about the nickname. 

Shuichi and Kokichi got up and the emo one went to replenish Holmes's food and water, and also to play with her for a little while. Shuichi had already taught her some words and such, but it appeared she was shy because she didn't like to talk much. Kokichi had also taught "Homie" some words as well, but they were all profanities. It was fun to see Shuichi's surprised and shocked face when Holmes had sworn for the first time while Shuichi had been holding her on his finger. Shuichi glared at Kokichi at he just burst out laughing, ignoring the glare. That was one of Kokichi's favorite memories.   
While Shuichi played with Holmes, Kokichi snuck of to their bedroom and checked on the kitten. It was sleeping peacefully right next to the scarf. It was cute but Kokichi wanted to almost giggle at the fact that the kitten insisted on sleeping on the floor rather than the perfectly good scarf not even 4 inches away from it. He shook his head with a smirk and then slowly closed the closet door. He then joined Shuichi on talking and petting Holmes.   
"Is Homo doing okay?" Kokichi asked Shuichi, asking just as an excuse to call Holmes a new nickname. Shuichi was about to answer when he realized just exactly what he had said. "I-. . .what?" Kokichi started to laugh at the confused Shuichi as said confused Shuichi stood there with an unamused look. "At this point, I don't even know why I'm surprised." Kokichi gave Shuichi a quick peck on the cheek as a halfway apology, he wasn't really sorry.   
Holmes sat on Shuichi's head, playing with his ahoge, as him and Kokichi watched the Bee Movie. Kokichi insisted on watching it, just for the sake of the old meme. However, both of them became bored quickly. At the beginning of the movie, Kokichi had gone off with a speech about how on earth a woman could fall in love with a bee. And then compared the movie to Gonta in some way. Shuichi just let him say whatever he wanted, not like he could stop him anyways. Besides, it was cute in a way, he guessed. 

"What should we have for dinner, Shumai??!" Kokichi whined, showing off how bored he was by laying upside down from the couch, still looking up at his beloved detective and was ignoring the feeling of the blood rushing to his head making him a bit dizzy. "Well, we could go look what we have out for dinner? I think maybe we could make some yuki udon, we still haven't made it yet this week," Shuichi suggested. Kokichi pulled himself up back onto the couch, with a sigh. "I guess. I don't like veggies though, yuck!" Shuichi rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. "You're such a child." Kokichi giggled at that and shook his head, "no, just realistic. Who likes veggies honestly? If people actually liked veggies there wouldn't be reminders by health people for people to eat them." Shuichi didn't bother arguing, he was too hungry to point out the very obvious flaws in his argument, although he was at least right in someway about certain things.   
While Shuichi put Holmes back in her cage, Kokichi hurried off to check the closet again.   
This time the kitten had been heard making small cries, as soon as Kokichi entered the room. He shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it just in case Shuichi decided to come in for whatever reason. It was their bedroom after all. "Hey. . .why are you crying at me?" Kokichi pouted at the kitten, receiving only another cry from the kitten as a response. "Ugh! children are the worst," he rolled his eyes. But not two seconds later he smiled at the kitten, carefully picking it up and petting it. "You are just the cutest thing ever. . .well besides sushi roll, but that's different," Kokichi rambled on. The kitten had stopped crying for the most part, now ever so slightly purring. He felt his heart explode at this. There was no way Shuichi was going to make him get rid of it now. That was it, he was just going to tell Shuichi that they are having a cat, even if it means losing the fun of keeping the cat a secret. He'd just think of some other prank to do like "accidently" washing Shuichi's white with the reds or something. 

Kokichi went into the kitchen where Shuichi was now preparing dinner. "Sushi roll! Guess what? Guess what?!" he got in Shuichi's way a little. Shuichi stopped what he was doing and turned toward Kokichi with an expectant face, before remembering that Kokichi wouldn't continue unless he really did guess. "Uh. . .you found some cards to play in the closet?" Shuichi guessed, not sure of his answer at all. "No! Well, yes. A while ago, but that's for another time. I found a stray kitten that was abandoned on my way from work today so now we have a cat," Kokichi exclaimed, very excited. "Huh? Wait, really?" Shuichi asked, genuinely asking. Kokichi nodded. "Well. . .we have Holmes. Don't you think that would kind of be a bad idea? Unless we have the cat grow up being friendly to Holmes. . .or something like that," the other questioned. "Yeah, sure. We can have the cat be friends with Holmes or whatever, we'll just train it to like birds or yeah," Kokichi smiled, agreeing with Shuichi.   
"Wait, so you really have a cat here right now?" Shuichi asked, still confused. Kokichi nodded and went to get the cat. Shuichi was still surprised to see the black and white kitten in Kokichi's hands. The taller one felt his heart melt at the sight of the little thing. "It is very cute. . .I-. . .I guess we can keep it." Kokichi jumped up and down in victory. "Also I get to name the cat cause apparently you don't know how to name animals Mr. "Holmes." I want to name it something cute though," Kokichi announced. Shuichi was taken back again, this time by the insult of him "not being able to name animals." Holmes was a bit of a silly name though, Shuichi had to admit. But he personally liked it. "Don't worry, Saihara desert, I love you very much and your cuteness overcomes any kind of weakness you have with naming animals." Shuichi didn't know if that was a very good compliment, but he understood what he was getting at. 

"So, do you have any ideas yet, or have you not really thought about it yet?" Shuichi asked, ignoring what Kokichi had said. "Oh! I have so many cool and awesome plans. But because they're all so cool I can't really choose one," the other admitted. Shuichi saw through that lie at least, knowing it was just a cover for saying that he has no clue what to name it. "Wait!" Shuichi could almost see the lightbulb appear above Kokichi's head. "Checkers! It's name shall be Checkers!!" Kokichi jumped up and down again. Luckily by now, Shuichi had been holding the kitten to feel and to examine it for any injuries. "That's a little bit cheesy, I think. But it's really cute and it fits," he agreed to the name. "It's not any more cheesy than you, my beloved," Kokichi argued. Before Shuichi could react Kokichi quickly added, "that was a lie! Nishishi~ But you are honestly kind of cheesy. But I wouldn't have you any other way."   
'And you're talking to me about how cheesy I am??' Shuichi thought to himself.   
"Yay! But now we need to add more stuff to the shopping list," Kokichi said, getting a little serious. "oh yay!" Shuichi cheered sarcastically, earning a little giggle from Kokichi. 

This end part of the day was going into the favorite sections of both Kokichi's and Shuchi's memories. They just hoped that the "training to help Checkers not try to eat Holmes" went through well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the characters were a little out of character, I tried.


End file.
